Vespasiano Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |blood status = (1/4 , 1/8 samodiva, 5/8 human) |bap rank = "Beastly" |marital status = Married |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |signature = |Title = * Barone di Venito (because of father's status of count) * * * Doctor of Potions (Dottore in Pozioni) * Professor (Professore) * Author |alias = * Iano * |species = Human ( & samodiva ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = Black |eyes = Hazel (gold & honey-coloured speckles) |skin = Olive |family = * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (wife) * Ileana Di Vèneto (daughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (son-in-law) * Mattias Di Vèneto (son) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (mother) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (father) * Maurício Simões (former step-father) † * Flávio Simões (step brother) * Ishbel Simões (née Mac Cába) (sister-in-law) * Jean-Constant Simões (step brother) * Soraia Di Vèneto (half sister) * Pernilla Frystström (step-mother) * Friðrika Simões (step-mother) * tba |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 12¾", Wyrm Heartstring |Patronus = |House = * Maison Ciguë (years 1 to mid year 3) * Maison Cerisier (mid year 3 to year 7) |Loyalty = * ** Maison Ciguë (years 1 to mid year 3) ** Maison Cerisier (mid year 3 to year 7) ** Maison Ciguë Quiddicth Team (seeker) * Università Magica di Venezia ** Potions Department * Di Vèneto Family * Császár Family * Italian Ministry of Magic |job = * professor at the Università Magica di Venezia * Author on the topic of * Fantasy Author |hideg = ------------------- }} , , , Vespasiano "Iano" Illés Giosuè Fábián Di Vèneto (born ) is a , born to François-Marie Di Vèneto and his late wife, Lujza. He's a world-renowned author on the topic of , as well as the head of the department at the Università Magica di Venezia. Iano is a member of the Di Vèneto family, the Császár family, the Gérard family, and the Venczel family. Biography Early Life Attempts on his Father's Life Father's Remarriage to Maurício Simões Beauxbatons Years Early Years Later Years Università Magica di Venezia Years First Year Second Year Third Year Masters Year Doctorate Triva Etymology References Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Császár Family Category:Maison Ciguë Category:Maison Ciguë Alumni Category:Maison Ciguë Quidditch Team Category:Maison Ciguë Quidditch Captain Category:Naiad Category:Part-Naiad Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Venitian Mages Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian Nobility Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian Category:Italian Mages Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Part-Human Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Barone di Venito Category:Second Wizarding War Wounded Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Maison Cerisier Category:Beauxbatons House Swappers Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Victims Category:Samodiva Category:Part Samodiva Category:Italian Samodiva Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Potions Author Category:Good at Potions Category:Potions Professor Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Professor Category:Fantasy Writers